


My Kitten Morishige

by WinterSoldiersNumber1Fangirl



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSoldiersNumber1Fangirl/pseuds/WinterSoldiersNumber1Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Corpse Party: Sachiko's Game Of Love-Hysteric Birthday 2U!</p><p>When they escaped Heavenly Host after the party, Sachiko left a surprise for Morishige and Yoshiki. Morishige loved his present, and that made Yoshiki love Morishige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kitten Morishige

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Corpse Party fan fiction, hopefully a Yaoi with a plot?!?
> 
> Please note!!! I have only seen The Anime Man's play through of 2U, up to episode 11 (just because I draw manga and love Japanese horror doesn't mean I can read Japanese (I wish I could...)) when I started this, so I guess this story is relying on the fact that nothing major happened after the first chapter.

"Huh, so I have to wear this..." Morishige groaned, holding the maid dress up to his front.  
"And I have to wear this..." Yoshiki sighed, looking at the wedding dress in the box.

\---xoxo---

Morishige flicked through the photos on his now clean phone. The corpse photos had taken a long time to delete, as there was quite a few of them, but it was for the best. He still couldn't help but notice the traces of dried blood deep in the seams and joints of his phone, though.

The school would always haunt the nine of them.

It would probably haunt Morishige and Yoshiki the most though, not because of the death or the horror. No, that would haunt everybody. What would haunt those two, nobody else, was the presents Sachiko left them on their desks. When they all got back from the haunted school, on their desks were two cardboard boxes.

Inside those boxes was a wedding dress and a maid outfit.

Morishige casually scrolled through the selfies he'd unconsciously taken while he was brainwashed by the spirit. He sighed, run his fingers through his hair and adjusting his cat ears. 

Oh yes, he was wearing his cat ears.

He wore his cat ears EVERYWHERE.

At home? Yep. At parties? Of course he did! Even at school? He was at that very moment.

He only ever took them off to have a shower, or if a Sensei told him to. Or around Yoshiki or Mayu. He didn't know how they would react if he walked up to them wearing the ears, especially with Yoshiki. That and it was rather embarrassing.

"Morishige, are you seriously wearing those things? Still?" Naomi teased, sitting down on the steps next to Morishige, potato chips in one hand, Seiko's hand in her other.

"Yes." He replied bluntly, flipping his phone shut before she could see.

"Hmm, why did you shut your phone before Naomi could see?" Seiko grinned. "Were you texting Mayu?" She said. Mayu had transferred, and Morishige spent most of his spare time texting her now.

"Were you... *GASP* Were you SEXTING Mayu?!"

"I- no!" Morishige shrieked.

"Show us then!"

"No!"

"So you were!"

"No!"

"Were you on E-Hentai?"

"No!" Morishige groaned, crossing his arms and holding his phone loosely between his index and middle finger. Naomi, seeing an opportunity, snatched his phone and jumped off the steps, running up to Seiko and flipping the phone open.

"Oh my, Morishige! So lewd!" Seiko squeaked teasingly, watching Morishige go first pink then red in embarrassment. 

"Grrrahhh stop it!" Morishige shouted, snatching his phone back. Seiko giggled at his sudden outrage.

"Ok, we'll leave you to your sexting." Seiko winked. Morishige ignored her.

\---xoxo---

He sat on a table, looking out the classroom window to the pouring rain, falling heavily over the playing field where a group of unlucky girls ran around the pitch at the after-school sport club. 

"Sakutaro...? What are you doing still here?" Ms Yui's comforting voice called from the door.

"Oh! Sensei..." Morishige muttered, peering over his shoulder at the shorter, beautiful woman.

"C'mon, Sakutaro, I gotta lock this room up."

"Sorry, Sensei." Morishige apologised, sliding his feet off the table and passing her in the doorway.

Straightening his cat ears, he walked down the corridor, using the light from his phone as a torch. As the screen turned off, however, he walked into someone. Morishige jumped, switching his phone back on to see who it was. The screen illuminated, the light reflecting off of Yoshiki's high cheekbones, glinting off of his blue irises and exaggerating the sharp curves of his jawbone. Morishige blushed in embarrassment at walking straight into him.

"Uh, sorry! I didn't... see you... there..." Morishige stuttered. Yoshiki smiled.

"Oh, don't worry... It's not the first time..." He reassured. 

"Say, um... Kishinuma?" Morishige whispered.

"Hm?"

"Are you... busy... tonight?"

"Well, I was going to hang out with Ayumi and the rest..."

"Oh, then, don't-"

"What, Morishige?"

"I- You... never did... punish me, y'know..." Morishige said without actually thinking first. Yoshiki stared into his eyes, trying to find that certain fogginess that seemed to come into his friends' eyes whenever they were possessed, though it's never happened in their dimension. Then again, they had still got pulled back into the school for Sachiko's birthday. But there was none of it, just a look of hopeful desperation he's never seen in his eyes before. Even so...

"Are you possessed or something?"

"N- no."

"So you're saying you want S&M?"

"Mmhmm..."

"From me...?"

Morishige sighed and looked down, masking his rose-red blushing.

"Y- yeah, I guess... I mean..."

"God, look at you... Cat ears and everything..." Yoshiki muttered. 

"Uh-?!" Morishige hummed, as Yoshiki leaned up to him, his breath tickling his neck.

"Yeah, sure, I'll give you a spankin'. But not here, k?"

Morishige was sort've shocked, I mean he'd never actually thought about mentioning the spanking, and he'd honestly expected Yoshiki to just freak out, but, he wasn't going to let the opportunity of Yoshiki spanking him slip. If he was honest, he really wanted it.

"Let's go to my flat. I'll give you a big surprise, and I bet you'll love it...."


End file.
